Alchimistul/XXVIII
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Se gândi să uite totul şi să se întoarcă la meditaţiile lui. Încercă încă o dată să se concentreze asupra deşertului de culoarea trandafirului şi asupra pietrelor. Dar ceva din sufletul lui nu-i dădea pace. en He wanted to forget about the vision, and return to his meditation. He tried again to concentrate on the pink shades of the desert, and its stones. But there was something there in his heart that wouldn't allow him to do so. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Urmăreşte totdeauna semnele”, îi spusese bătrânul rege. Şi flăcăul se gândi la Fatima. Îşi aminti de ce văzuse şi presimţi că totul se va petrece foarte curând. Cu mare greutate ieşi din transa în care se cufundase. Se ridică şi se îndreptă spre curmali. en "Always heed the omens," the old king had said. The boy recalled what he had seen in the vision, and sensed that it was actually going to occur. He rose, and made his way back toward the palm trees. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Încă o dată pricepea multitudinea de limbaje ale lucrurilor: de data aceasta, deşertul devenise sigur, iar oaza se preschimbase în pericol. Cămilarul sta aşezat la rădăcina unui curmal, privind şi el asfinţitul. L-a văzut pe flăcău apărând de după dune. en Once again, he perceived the many languages in the things about him: this time, the desert was safe, and it was the oasis that had become dangerous. The camel driver was seated at the base of a palm tree, observing the sunset. He saw the boy appear from the other side of the dunes. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Se apropie o armată, spuse. Am avut o vedenie. ― Deşertul umple de vedenii inima unui om, răspunse cămilarul. Dar flăcăul îi povesti despre ereţi: cum le privise zborul, se cufundase deodată în Sufletul Lumii. en "An army is coming," the boy said. "I had a vision." "The desert fills men's hearts with visions," the camel driver answered. But the boy told him about the hawks: that he had been watching their flight and had suddenly felt himself to have plunged to the Soul of the World. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Cămilarul tăcea; înţelegea ce voia flăcăul să spună. Ştia că orice lucru de pe faţa pământului poate povesti istoria tuturor lucrurilor. Dacă deschidea o carte la orice pagină, sau privea mâinile oamenilor, sau cărţi de ghicit, sau zbor de pasăre sau orice altceva, orice om avea să descopere o legătură cu lucrul pe care tocmai îl trăia. en The camel driver understood what the boy was saying. He knew that any given thing on the face of the earth could reveal the history of all things. One could open a book to any page, or look at a person's hand; one could turn a card, or watch the flight of the birds… whatever the thing observed, one could find a connection with his experience of the moment. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro În realitate, nu lucrurile arătau ceva; oamenii erau aceia care, dacă priveau spre lucruri, descopereau felul în care se pătrundea în Sufletul Lumii. Deşertul era plin de oameni care-şi câştigau viaţa pentru că puteau pătrunde cu uşurinţă în Sufletul Lumii. en Actually, it wasn't that those things, in themselves, revealed anything at all; it was just that people, looking at what was occurring around them, could find a means of penetration to the Soul of the World. The desert was full of men who earned their living based on the ease with which they could penetrate to the Soul of the World. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Erau cunoscuţi ca Prezicători, şi temuţi de femei şi bătrâni. Războinicii îi consultau foarte rar, pentru că era imposibil să intri într-o luptă ştiind când vei muri. Războinicii preferau gustul luptei şi emoţia necunoscutului; viitorul fusese scris de Allah, şi tot ce scrisese El, era spre binele omului. en They were known as seers, and they were held in fear by women and the elderly. Tribesmen were also wary of consulting them, because it would be impossible to be effective in battle if one knew that he was fated to die. The tribesmen preferred the taste of battle, and the thrill of not knowing what the outcome would be; the future was already written by Allah, and what he had written was always for the good of man. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Aşa că războinicii trăiau numai pentru prezent, pentru că prezentul era plin de surprize şi trebuiau să fie atenţi la multe lucruri: unde era spada inamicului, unde se afla calul, ce lovitură trebuia să dea pentru a-şi salva viaţa. en So the tribesmen lived only for the present, because the present was full of surprises, and they had to be aware of many things: Where was the enemy's sword? Where was his horse? What kind of blow should one deliver next in order to remain alive? fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Cămilarul nu era războinic, aşa încât fusese la câţiva prezicători. Mulţi îi spuseseră lucruri adevărate, alţii lucruri greşite. Până ce unul dintre ei, cel mai bătrân (şi totodată cel mai temut) întrebă de ce era stăpânul de cămile aşa de interesat în a cunoaşte viitorul. en The camel driver was not a fighter, and he had consulted with seers. Many of them had been right about what they said, while some had been wrong. Then, one day, the oldest seer he had ever sought out (and the one most to be feared) had asked why the camel driver was so interested in the future. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Pentru ca să pot acţiona, spuse cămilarul. Şi să schimb ce nu mi-ar plăcea să se întâmple. ― Atunci acesta nu va mai fi viitorul tău, i-a spus ghicitorul. en "Well… so I can do things," he had responded. "And so I can change those things that I don't want to happen." "But then they wouldn't be a part of your future," the seer had said. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Dar poate că vreau să-mi cunosc viitorul pentru ca să mă pregătesc pentru lucrurile ce au să vină. ― Dacă vor fi lucruri bune, va fi o surpriză plăcută. Dacă vor fi lucruri rele, o să suferi cu mult înainte ca ele să se întâmple. en "Well, maybe I just want to know the future so I can prepare myself for what's coming." "If good things are coming, they will be a pleasant surprise," said the seer. "If bad things are, and you know in advance, you will suffer greatly before they even occur." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Vreau să-mi cunosc viitorul pentru că sunt om, mai spuse cămilarul. Şi oamenii trăiesc în funcţie de viitorul lor. Ghicitorul rămase tăcut o vreme. El era specialist în aruncarea beţişoarelor care cădeau pe jos şi erau interpretate apoi după felul în care cădeau. en "I want to know about the future because I'm a man," the camel driver had said to the seer. "And men always live their lives based on the future." The seer was a specialist in the casting of twigs; he threw them on the ground, and made interpretations based on how they fell. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro În ziua aceea n-a mai aruncat beţişoarele. Le-a înfăşurat într-o pânză şi le-a pus la loc în sac. ― Îmi câştig pâinea ghicind viitorul oamenilor, zise el. Cunosc ştiinţa beţişoarelor şi ştiu cum să pătrund în acest spaţiu unde totul e scris. en That day, he didn't make a cast. He wrapped the twigs in a piece of cloth and put them back in his bag. "I make my living forecasting the future for people," he said. "I know the science of the twigs, and I know how to use them to penetrate to the place where all is written. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Aici pot să citesc trecutul, să descopăr ce a fost uitat şi să înţeleg semnele prezentului. Când mă consultă oamenii eu nu citesc viitorul; ghicesc viitorul. Pentru că viitorul îi aparţine lui Dumnezeu şi el îl arată numai în împrejurări deosebite. en There, I can read the past, discover what has already been forgotten, and understand the omens that are here in the present. "When people consult me, it's not that I'm reading the future; I am guessing at the future. The future belongs to God, and it is only he who reveals it, under extraordinary circumstances. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi cum reuşesc eu să ghicesc viitorul? Prin semnele prezentului. În prezent stă tot secretul; dacă dai atenţie prezentului, poţi să-l îmbunătăţeşti. Şi dacă îţi îmbunătăţeşti prezentul, tot ce se va întâmpla apoi va fi mai bine. en How do I guess at the future? Based on the omens of the present. The secret is here in the present. If you pay attention to the present, you can improve upon it. And, if you improve on the present, what comes later will also be better. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Uită de viitor şi trăieşte în fiecare zi în învăţăturile Legii şi cu încrederea că Dumnezeu are grijă de copiii Lui. Fiecare poartă în sine veşnicia. Cămilarul vru să ştie în ce împrejurări îngăduie Dumnezeu să se vadă viitorul. en Forget about the future, and live each day according to the teachings, confident that God loves his children. Each day, in itself, brings with it an eternity." The camel driver had asked what the circumstances were under which God would allow him to see the future. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Când îl arată El însuşi. Iar Dumnezeu arată viitorul foarte rar, şi pentru un singur motiv: când este un viitor care a fost scris să fie schimbat. Dumnezeu îi arătase un viitor băiatului, se gândi cămilarul. Pentru că voia ca băiatul să fie unealta Lui. en "Only when he, himself, reveals it. And God only rarely reveals the future. When he does so, it is for only one reason: it's a future that was written so as to be altered." God had shown the boy a part of the future, the camel driver thought. Why was it that he wanted the boy to serve as his instrument? fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Du-te să vorbeşti cu şefii de triburi, i-a zis cămilarul. Povesteşte-le despre războinicii care se apropie. ― Or să râdă de mine. en "Go and speak to the tribal chieftains," said the camel driver. "Tell them about the armies that are approaching." "They'll laugh at me." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Sunt oameni ai deşertului, şi oamenii deşertului sunt deprinşi cu semnele. ― Atunci pesemne că ştiu deja. ― Nu sunt atenţi la asta. en "They are men of the desert, and the men of the desert are used to dealing with omens." "Well, then, they probably already know." "They're not concerned with that right now. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Ei cred că dacă ar trebui să ştie ceva ce vrea Allah să le comunice, atunci o să vină cineva să le spună. S-a mai întâmplat de multe ori înainte. Dar azi, acest mesager eşti tu. Flăcăul se gândi la Fatima. Şi se hotărî să meargă la şefii de triburi. en They believe that if they have to know about something Allah wants them to know, someone will tell them about it. It has happened many times before. But, this time, the person is you." The boy thought of Fatima. And he decided he would go to see the chiefs of the tribes. fr de it es pt -------- Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV